Reconnection
by sassysaw
Summary: Jack and his sister, Ida (OC) finally meet, after Jack sees his memories and wants to see the girl in his memory. But their reunion is short lived because Pitch Black has his eyes on Ida and Jack. Will Ida and Jack be able to escape Pitch's clutches or will they be brought down with nightmares of their past. Most ROTG characters are in my story.


There is something to be said about memories. Some of them you wish you could never let go,  
while others you want so desperately to forget. But let me tell you something very important and  
applies to everyone. Not just me, not just you, but everyone. Memories are a gift. I only have a  
few memories left, and I only had them revealed to me once. But I've remembered every detail I  
can, so that one day, maybe I can find why I'm here.

My name is Jack, Jack Frost. Most of you have probably heard of me. I can control wind, ice,  
and snow and I have a staff that is covered in a thin layer of ice. I live with the other guardians  
such as Santa, the Easter bunny, tooth fairy, and sand man. I never knew where I'd came from  
until one day I saw the memories of my past. I saw a girl, who looked almost like me and I felt  
this instant connection with her. When I saw her I knew I had to find her, and I didn't even know  
her name..

Chapter 1  
I walk in to Santa's workshop, feeling miserable. The pep in my step that is usually there is  
gone, and I have to lean on my staff to keep my balance. I can't stop thinking about that little girl  
that was in my memories. She had dark brown hair and big brown eyes, and from what I saw, I  
looked like that, too. But now I have icy white hair and blue eyes, because when I became Jack  
frost, everything changed.

Santa comes over with his cheerful, hearty grin plastered to his face. It even makes me smile a  
little. But my smile vanishes as quickly as it came, and I lower my gaze. I know that Santa is in a  
rush because Christmas is in two months (which seems like a long time but it's not at all), but I  
still can't seem to leave. I don't want to be a bother, but I'm so lost, afraid even. But Santa  
doesn't seem to notice, why would he? He is so busy right now, he doesn't have time to do  
anything. I get up as he walks back to the toys and head back to my room. I yell out in shock  
when I see Tooth there, she isn't supposed to be back here for months, plus she's never just  
appeared in my room before. She flies, yes flies, over to me and embraces me. I squeeze her  
tightly, it's all I can do to keep the tears from falling.

Her purple eyes stare into mine as she releases and I'm afraid she's going to see the fear there,  
but she doesn't notice. And if she does, she is great at hiding it from me. My mind is whirling  
and I can't stop it, but I force myself to remain calm and listen to what Tooth has to say.

"How are you, Jack?" She asks, looking slightly worried.

"I'm great!" I say, forcing a smile.

"I don't believe you... One of my fairies told me that you looked at your memory capsule a few  
days ago." She says with a small, saddened frown.

"Oh."

"Did you?"

"Yes.."

"What did you see?" She asks.

"Well..."

"Jack, what did you see?"

"A little girl, she was small, brown hair and big brown eyes. I looked just like her, and we were,  
we were on ice." I pause for a moment and Tooth puts her hand on my shoulder, nodding for me  
to go on. "And I helped her get of off it, but I fell, and when I woke up I was jack frost."

She nods and hugs me tightly. "Does it scare you?"

I tense, and I don't know what to say. Finally, I nod. "Yeah it does... Is that bad?" I ask.

"Not at all. But I want you to know that I've seen your memories, too."

"What?" My mind whirls and my heart begins to thump so hard I'm afraid it's going to burst out  
of my chest. I mean, I guessed she was my sister but the reality never I hit until now. I stagger  
backwards and fall into the door. Tooth shrieks and the other guardians rush in to find me on the  
floor, holding my chest, breathing heavily. The Easter Bunny kneels down, touching my shoulder  
with his paw and staring into my blue eyes.

"Jack, what's wrong?" He asks urgently. I gulp in air and the others help me up, and Santa helps  
me over to my bed where I sit down and I wipe the sweat off of my face. "Jack, what's the  
matter?" He repeats.

I'm in to much shock to answer, so Tooth does for me. "He saw his memories." She whispers.  
Sandman tries to give me a good talk, but he can't say anything so it's just a bunch of sand  
pictures. They all begin to talk at once, and my head starts to spin.

"Everyone quiet!" Santa yells.

Every body silences and my pounding headache begins to ease a little. I take in a deep, shaky  
breath and close my eyes. When I open them again, what used to be blurry is coming back into  
focus. Tooth sits down next to me and begins to rub my back. "Jack, I have something else to tell you." She says.

"What more can you surprise me with?" I ask.

"You left your sister and became Jack Frost five years ago. She's still alive, lives in the same  
place, and she will still recognize you."

"What's her name?"

"Ida Cecilia. They call her IC for short."

"How old was I?"

"You were seventeen, and you look the same. She is now 15. So what do you say? You want to  
meet her?"

"How will she recognize me?" I ask.

"The morning you died, IC was distraught. I was her guardian, I was assigned to her. I touched  
her hair, and for some reason a streak of white just like yours appeared there. Every morning  
she came to look for you, waiting for you to come up, but you never did. Years later she finally  
accepted you as dead. However, through every season and heat wave, that one lake that you  
fell in never defrosted."

I look around at everyone and sandman puts a thumbs up above him. Santa's eyes are kind,  
sparkling, but a little nervous. Bunny smiles at me reassuringly and nods. I look at Tooth who  
smiles and nods excitedly.

"Ok." I say. "I'm ready."

The next day, I lean on my staff nervously as I walk back on the ice that I fell through and  
became who I am today. I hide behind a tree while the other guardians hide at the other side of  
the lake. A teenage girl with long brown hair and a white streak through it walks past me and  
kneels by the spot where I fell.

I take a deep breath and walk over the ice in my bare feet. My blue jacket hood is pulled over  
my head and my blue eyes are barley visible. The ice doesn't crack under my feet, but it begins  
to crack underneath IC. She begins to shake and shriek. The ice is about to crack when I grab  
her with the hook of my staff just like the first time and throw her to the other side. I set my staff  
on the ice, closing the gap. She looks up at me through her brown bangs and looks extremely  
confused yet horrified.

"Who are you?" She asks.

"Your brother."

"This isn't funny! This is the meanest prank ever, my brother is dead." I pull the hood off my  
head, revealing my face and hair. She throws her hands to her mouth as I lift up my head so she  
can see my eyes. She subconsciously touches the streak in her hair and stands up cautiously.

"Are you a ghost?"

I laugh a little and shake my head. I look over at the others, where Tooth has joyful tears pouring  
down her face. Even bunny and Santa look like they are going to cry. Sandman watches with a  
huge smiley face above him. "No, I'm not a ghost."

"Then what are you? You can't be real."

"Why not?" I ask with a wry smile.

"Because Jack is dead.."

"Well, I'm standing right here." I say.

"But, you died."

"How much do you know about me?"

"Everything.." She insists.

"How old was I when I died?"

"17."

"How old were you?"

"8."

"So you are fifteen now?"

"How do you know that?"

"I'm your brother."

She shakes her head. I figured it would be hard for her to accept who I was, but I don't  
understand why she doesn't believe me. I mean, besides the hair and eyes I'm the same  
person. "But..."

"I can prove it."

"How?"

"I'm Jack Frost, the guardian of children. When I saved you that morning on the ice, I became a  
guardian. I can control wind, ice, sleet, snow, and frost. This is the staff I saved you with  
remember?" I plead with her in my eyes to remember who I am. She has to, I've spent so long  
searching for her even when I didn't even know she existed. I grab the staff and drag it across  
the ice in a circle around me. Designs explode from the tip of the staff and race over the lake.  
She stares in wonder as I grin from ear to ear, doing the thing I love the most. When I finish my  
creation, I stare back at her.

She looks me up and down from my bare feet to my blue jacket, to my eyes, and to my hair. She  
shakes her head and tooth flies out. Ida stares at her and tooth touches her hair on the other  
side, making another streak.

"It's you, my guardian angel." She whispers. Tooth nods.

"And that is your brother, Jack. He's also a guardian."

"But..."

"Look at the staff Ida, remember him."

She stares at the staff and tears enter her eyes.

"I remember now...Oh my gosh Jack you're alive!" She races towards me and I hold my arms  
out, and suddenly years worth of memories flood back into my mind. She trusted me with  
everything, and she told everyone how I was her hero even before I saved her life. When she  
reaches me she touches my hair and stares into my blue, icy eyes. "It's you..." She whispers.

"Yeah...It's me." I choke out.

She throws her arms around my neck and begins to sob. Years worth of hidden tears begin to  
fall from my eyes as I hold her closely. She was everything I cared about, and I loved her more  
than anything; I still do. I glance up and tooth is crying while Santa's kind eyes are filled with  
tears. Bunny and Sandy smiles at me. Bunny nods at me and winks. I laugh and hold her  
tighter.

"You're alive!" She says over and over.

"Yes, I'm alive...It's ok, I'm here." I reassure her.

(*)

 _What do you guys think? What do you think should happen to Ida and Jack and the rest of the gang? If you have any suggestions for the next chapter please feel free to leave a comment or PM me. I was thinking that after they met, and a few weeks have gone by, (don't worry I'll tell what happens in those weeks), but somehow Pitch finds out about Ida and Jack and he decides to capture Ida. This is a story that's based on before the big battle with Pitch and the Guardians and it's when Jack has already met North, Tooth, Bunny and Sandman. It's kinda like a prequel before the actual show. hope you all like this, and I do need some ideas for the plot line._


End file.
